


If You Can Believe

by Theoroark



Series: Dark Room [13]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Borderline crack, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, queer eye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoroark/pseuds/Theoroark
Summary: When Akande forms a non-altruistic iteration of the Fab Five, Sombra's faced with a choice: be supportive of her girlfriend, or prank the hell out of them....or she could try to do both.





	If You Can Believe

“I thought Hanzo couldn’t stand Doomfist.”

 

“Maybe he doesn’t,” Widowmaker said, her gaze fixed in the mirror as she focus on contouring her cheekbones. “But he can stand Akande’s style. And I don’t think he gets much in the way of style elsewhere, these days.” In the mirror, Widow could see Sombra sitting on the foot of her bed and see her giving a begrudging nod. 

 

“He is pretty sad right now. I have security stills of him fishing a pizza out of a dumpster.” 

 

Widow had moved on to applying her cat eye makeup and needed a steady hand, so she suppressed her laughter. “Regardless, he has a discerning palate and excellent training in fine cuisine,” she said instead. “And so Akande invites him.”

 

“What about Vaswani? Honestly, that seems a bit risky, given that Korpal still wants to keep her in the dark.”

 

“I know,” Widow said. “But she knows so much about architecture and design. So…”

 

Sombra flopped backward on the bed and Widow, have finished both eyes, spun to give her a bemused look. “You guys are ridiculous,” Sombra said to the ceiling. “And are missing the point. The Queer Eye guys’ whole thing was helping people. What are you doing?”

 

Widow shrugged. “Helping ourselves, I suppose. But don’t tell Satya about that. I’m sure she’d actually want to help people.”

 

“Perish the thought,” Sombra mumbled. Widow frowned, got up, and sat down next to her on the bed. She patted her head quickly to ensure that her elaborate updo was still in place, and relaxed when she found that it was. 

 

“Do you want to come with me?” she asked.

 

Sombra shot upright. “What? No. I mean, they wouldn’t want me there anyway.”

 

“That’s not true,” Widow said. “You’re very worldly, and the smartest person I’ve ever met. You’d fit right in.”

 

Sombra raised an eyebrow. “I gotta tell you, I think you’re the first person who’s ever felt the need to reassure me that I was smart.” Widow laughed and Sombra grinned. “I’m fine, Widow. I just… no offense, I just don’t really want to go.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Uh, because a tea party with two stuck up assholes and my boss, who is also a stuck up asshole, sounds like a nightmare.”

 

“And your girlfriend,” Widow pointed out. Sombra looked over at her quickly.

 

“You’re not a stuck up asshole,” she said. “I mean, you have… refined… tastes, but you’re…” Widow raised an eyebrow. “...hot?” Sombra finished feebly. 

 

Widow rolled her eyes, trying to hide her smile. “In any case,” she said. “It’s fun. I think you would have fun there.”

 

“I disagree.”

 

“I think I would have fun with you there,” Widow said, and blinked at how raw that statement made her feel. Sombra must have noticed, because she slumped down and she sighed.

 

“Alright,” she said, pushing off the bed. “But you’re going to have to help me get ready.”

 

-

 

Akande was wearing sunglasses as part of his sapeur outfit, but his disapproval when he opened the door and saw Sombra was completely unhidden. “This party is invitation only,” he informed her. 

 

“I invited her,” Widow said, stepping between the two. Akande looked around her. 

 

“It’s a themed event. Are you dressed to the theme?”

 

“Yeah.” Sombra spun in place, tying the long yellow train of her dress around her legs. Widow winced and knelt down to untangle her. “I’m 2015 Met Gala Rihanna,” Sombra informed Akande as Widow stood back up. 

 

“It’s not quite… on brand.”

 

“Widow’s wearing leggings and a tank top!”

 

“She’s a Youtube makeup guru,” Akande said, at the same time as Widow said. “I’m a Youtube makeup guru.” She looked back at him and grinned, and he sighed. 

 

“Fine, fine.” He turned and headed into the room. “But this is purely on a trial basis.”

 

“You got that right,” Sombra muttered, but mustered a cheery smile when Widow elbowed her.

 

Akande crossed the room and sat down at a heavy oak table. Next to him, Satya looked up from adjusting the cuffs on her gray Esther Quek-inspired suit. A frown instantly overtook her face and she leaned over to whisper something to Akande, who shrugged helplessly. Hanzo, far more casual than the other two in his hipster clothes, stopped pouring tea and scowled at Widow and Sombra. 

 

“I suppose I’ll set another place, then,” he said. He stomped into the adjoining kitchen. Widow shot Satya a meaningful look, and she sighed and conjured up a hard light seat next to her. Sombra plopped down on it, flashing Satya a wide grin. Satya turned away in disgust and Widow sat down at the remaining open chair across the table, feeling deeply uneasy. 

 

“Now,” Akande said, as Hanzo returned from the kitchen with an additional teacup and plate and a poisonous glare. “I call to order this meeting of the Fab… Five.”

 

“What, exactly, are you bringing to this meeting?” Satya asked Sombra. 

 

“She’s culture!” Widow said, before Sombra had a chance to speak. The other three turned to her and Sombra raised an eyebrow. “Today’s theme is the 2010’s correct?” she said. “Well, Sombra is conducting research on the history and trends of that era.”

 

“Yeah, totally,” Sombra said. She leaned back in her chair and project three screens from her hand. “I’m getting you guys the hot deets, like they said back then.”

 

“Shouldn’t you have done this research beforehand?” Satya asked. 

 

“Shouldn’t you have drunk this tea beforehand?” Sombra asked, without looking up from her screens.

 

“That doesn’t make any–” Satya cut herself and shook her head. “Well. There’s no need to go off on frivolous tangents.” She turned to the rest of the table. “Would you like to see my design suggestions for the month?”

 

“Please,” Akande said. Widow lifted her tea cup to her mouth and tried to pay attention to Satya while also keeping in eye on Sombra’s quick tapping and sly grin. 

 

Out of the corner of her eye, Widow saw her holovid lighting up in her pocket. She glanced over at Sombra. Sombra had not moved, but she was waggling her eyebrows ferociously. Widow discreetly removed her holovid and opened her messages.

 

>Okay. I need you to know that I love you and want you to be happy.

>But also there’s only one of you and there’s three people who I really really want to make fun of so like. Please?

 

Widow looked around the table, looked at her girlfriend’s puppy eyes, and suppressed a sigh.

 

>Fine.

 

Sombra snapped her fingers triumphantly, and two of the screens disappeared. Satya stopped speaking mid-sentence. 

 

“Do you have something to add, Miss…?”

 

“Sombra, just Sombra,” she said serenely. “And whenever you’re ready, I’ve identified the trends from the 2010’s most likely to make a comeback.”

 

Hanzo leaned across the table. “How did you that?”

 

“Gathered some metadata from social media accounts, fashion magazines, and compared that to archives from the era…” Sombra shrugged. “Simple trigonometry.”

 

“That’s not what trigonometry is,” Satya said, but Hanzo’s impressed expression did not change. 

 

“Were you able to identify resurgent trends in cuisine?” 

 

“Of course.” Sombra flipped her screen around to show the image of a bright orange taco. “The most prestigious restaurant of the decade was an establishment called ‘Taco Bell.’ This was their signature dish, the Doritos Locos Tacos. I’m sending you all the recipe now.” Around the table, four holovids lit up, and Hanzo excitedly scrolled through the attached document. Satya frowned. 

 

“How did you get our numbers?”

 

“I think I remember hearing about Taco Bell when I was a kid,” Akande said, his eyes narrowed. “Are you quite they were a high class establishment?”

 

“Well, maybe you caught them in the waning of their glory days. I don’t know. In any case.” Sombra’s grin turned devilish once more. “Don’t you want to know what’s going to be big in fashion?”

 

There was a long pause, and then Akande quietly said, “Yes.”

 

“Well,” Sombra said, tapping at her screen. “I know you’re big on tuxedos, right?” Akande nodded. “Well, the fashion mecca of the teens was Toronto, and they had their own spin on the tux.” When she flipped the screen, it displayed a picture of two people wearing toe-to-toe denim. Widow gave Sombra an incredulous look. She kept an admirably straight face. 

 

“Interesting.” Akande leaned back in his chair, rubbing his chin. “And this…”

 

“Canadian tuxedo.”

 

“Yes, this Canadian tuxedo, it can be done with any amount of denim articles?”

 

“Well, sure,” Sombra said. “But I think it should be self-evident that the more denim, the better.”

 

“Of course,” Akande said. He scribbled a note in his holovid and underlined it several times. 

 

“Well, I think it looks hideous,” Satya said. “I simply cannot believe it will come back into style.”

 

“So you don’t want to hear my design prediction, then?” Sombra said innocently. 

 

“No.” Satya said. She folded her arms. The other three waited. “Fine,” she said finally. “What do you think it’s going to be?”

 

Sombra tapped at the screen. “Rose gold was the hallmark of 2010s interior design,” she said. “And I think you, in particular, are well equipped to bring it back.” Sombra flipped her screen over, revealing an image of Vishkar hard light, only instead of a soft blue, the material was a shiny rose gold. 

 

Satya stared at the image, her eyes wide and her hand covering her mouth. After a moment, she moved her hand away, and whispered, “I love it.” The table broke out in the most enthusiastic round of golf claps Widow had ever heard. 

 

“You know, Sombra,” Akande said. “I had my doubts about letting you in. But you have had some absolutely invaluable additions to today’s discussion.”

 

“Of course,” Sombra said. She grinned at Widow over the table and Widow just barely suppressed her own smile. “I’m just here to help.”

 

-

 

Sombra collapsed on Widow’s bed as soon as they made it back to the bedroom. “This thing is so heavy,” she grumbled. “How did Riri do it?” 

 

“I don’t know,” Widow said, shutting the door behind them. “But anyway. I think I’ve learned my lesson.”

 

“So we all learned something today,” Sombra said. “Though really, I don’t think Satya’s thing was that bad.” She pushed herself up and pulled a face as she struggled to reach the zipper on the back of her dress. “Can you–?” Widow pushed off the door she had been leaning over and wordless walked over and unzipped her. Sombra frowned as the dress puddled at her waist. “Hey. Are you mad at me?”

 

“No,” Widow said. 

 

“Because, I asked you, and it seemed like you were okay– you could have stopped me at any time–”

 

“I know,” Widow said. She watched Sombra struggle to push the dress off, and sat down on the bed next to her when she was done. “It just wasn’t what I was expecting,” she said after a beat.

 

“What were you expecting?”

 

“I don’t know.” Sombra waited patiently and Widow closed her eyes. “You’re just… very smart,” Widow said. “And very beautiful, and very fabulous.” Sombra groaned at the reference but Widow continued unabated. “I know that, but they don’t see it. And they’re wrong. They should see what I see.”

 

“Widow,” Sombra said gently. “I don’t want them to see it.” Widow turned to her, frowning, and Sombra took her hand. “When people think I’m just a flashy wiseass, they underestimate me,” she said. “They’re more likely to slip up around me, more likely to feel like I’m not a threat. I can be whoever I need to be in any situation and with people like that– they want to feel better than me. So I let them. It works for me.”

 

“That makes sense,” Widow said. Sombra smiled and started to stand up, but Widow pulled her back down. “But then, who are you around me?”

 

Sombra tilted her head, then laughed. “You’re not going to believe me,” she said.

 

“Try me.”

 

Sombra turned to her and placed a hand on her cheek. “When I’m with you,” she said. “I’m whoever I want to be.” 

 

Widow searched Sombra’s face but saw nothing in it to indicate a joke or a misdirection. Sombra was a skilled liar, this evening had shown as much, but Widow found herself believing her, and found herself  _ wanting  _ to believe her. She opened her mouth but before she had a chance to respond, Sombra interjected. 

 

“So. Can you believe?” Now Widow groaned, but then Sombra kissed her, and Widow kissed her back, not caring in the least that she was ruining her makeup. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Akande's look](https://images.vogue.it/imgs/galleries/peole-are-talking-about/zoom/000942/-dsc1050-1057475_0x440.jpg) | [Satya's look](https://static1.squarespace.com/static/513c20c8e4b0abff73bbce1e/513c22dae4b0f3b91d6d6126/513c22dde4b0f3b91d6d706a/1362895717000/estherquek_whereforearewe.tumblr.jpg) | [Sombra's look](https://media.vanityfair.com/photos/554821267df477df32ed0603/master/w_768,c_limit/met-gala-2015-rihanna-dress-breakout.jpg)
> 
> Akande tries to recruit Hanzo, Symmetra, and Ana, the three glammest characters aside from Widow and himself... coincidence? I think not. 
> 
> I'm @tacticalgrandma on tumblr/twitter if you want to talk to me there!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and any comments/kudos would mean the world to me <3


End file.
